Elyon's Little Mistake
by Lisifa
Summary: Elyon puts a spell on Will that chage her.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "This is my 2nd fanfic, so please be nice. It just an Idea I had. Plus today my birthday!"

Cornelia: "I wonder what crazy idea she came up with this time?"

Hay Lin: "Anyway Jessica doesn't own WI.T.C.H. But she does own this story."

Me: "Thanks Hay, on with the story!"

**Warning: May have swearing.**

* * *

** Elyon's Little Mistake**

"Hay Lin duck!" Will yelled as Hay Lin just dodges the beam Phobos armed at her.

_Whoa! That was a close call! _Thought Hay Lin as she checks her surroundings for an opportunity to strake. The girls were either dodging beams from Phobos and Elyon, or arrows, or were blasting them back.

Irma throws a tide wave at the guards rushing at her. "Who what's some water! Anyone else!" she yelled at the guards as they watch in horror as the tide wave engulf them. Taranee was busy roasting Cedric with her fire balls.

"Yo Cedric, looks like she burned you!" Irma shouted his way, as he growled angrily. Cornelia rises up vines to keep the guards, some arrows, and Phobos at bay, while she tries to get though to Elyon. Will armed some energy beams at some of the guards.

_Well, its time for me to do my part. _Thought Hay Lin before she release a giant tornado, sending the enemies fleeing for their lives.

"Elyon listen to me please!" Hay Lin headed Cornelia beg to Elyon. But when Hay Lin turned around, she gasped in horror as she saw Elyon throw a beam at Will who had her back turned at the moment.

_Oh no!_

"Will, watch out!" both Cornelia and Hay Lin screamed at the top of their lungs.

"What?" Will asked as she turned, just to get hit full force, and blast away into a crumbing building far from the fight.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt," Said Irma as she stares at the sport where she was blasted, "Hey, Hay Lin check if Will's ok."

"Alright!" Hay Lin replied as she dodges an arrow. Hay Lin flew off into a deserted street, with buildings that seem they were going to fall apart any minute. She heads to the building that was totally destroyed, and right their laying in the ruins is Will.

_Oh my gosh I hope she's ok! _ She lands next to her, and blows the debris off her. "Hey Will, your ok?" Hay Lin asked worried.

"Oh my head." Was all Will said as she struggled to get up, with some help from Hay Lin. "Let's go, I think we gave Caleb enough time." They flew back to the fight. Which at the moment Taranee heated up Irma's tide wave which slammed right into cedric. You could hear the horrible anguishing scream for miles.

"Anyone what a screaming boiling lizard for dinner!" Irma shouted over the screaming.

"Irma, Taranee, Cornelia lets go!"

"What about Ca-"

"He'll be fine! Let's go now!" Will interrupted Cornelia as they flew off into a portal near by, and transform back as the portal closed. Looking at their surroundings, they were in the basement of the Silver Dragon, and not very far was a clock that read 9:30p.m.

"Oh shit its 9:30! We gotta go home!" Irma shouted as she drags along Taranee with her as she run out the basement.

"I have to go to." Cornelia said with her usual sour face, as she glazes away. Then Hay Lin noticed something odd about Will and grabbed her arm before she could go.

"Hey Will, listen I don't know if it's me, but you look a year younger."

"What!" Will looked at herself in a near by mirror. But just as she looked, she stared to glow like a night light and shrunk until she looked a year even more younger.

"Oh shit, I'm screwed!" Will gasped as she continued to stare at her reflection.

"Don't worry Will, we be able to do something, tomorrow I'll get the other girls, so we can have a meeting.' Suggested Hay Lin as she continued to try to comfort Will.

"I hope your right, could this get any worse?"

* * *

Me: "I hope you like my new story, please leave a review, and can someone come up with a better tile. Cuz this is the only tile I could come up with. Thanks for reading! Bye!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: "Well, I'm back again! Thanks for reviewing Kira222, I'm glade you think my story rocks. Thanks iankagomeiloveinuyasha for reviewing also, don't worry I'm updating. You too Sokai, sorry if it has too much swearing, I'm glade you think I did a good job. And thanks Akatsuki Will; sorry for the grammar errors, you think the title Ok? I stuck with it. Also thinks The Pastmaster, good advice, I hope I added enough detailed.

Anyway-"

Cornelia: "Just face it, Jessica can never own W.I.T.C.H!"

Me: "Right, on with the story!"

**Warning: May have swearing.**

**

* * *

**

In Meridian, Elyon draped in royal blue robes, stood in her room, as she mused about earlier that day. _Well, I hoped that spell worked; if it does then my plan should work. It should make them realizes that my brother isn't evil. Then we won't have to fight anymore! _Elyon thought happily, as she sat on her lovely bed, with blue silk sheets. Lying not too far was a lilac, ancient looking book that was a bit tattered.

_The spell should change Will's mind about Phobos, I hate doing this to her but since she's the leader the others will listen to her. Well I hope I did the spell right, I wouldn't wanna make some kind of mistake. I better check just incase. _She continued to mused, as sheopen the ancient book, and flip to the right page. Then she noticed a ribbed section, where a page had been torn out.

_Huh, I don't remember their being a missing page, I wonder where it is? Oh well, it's not like its important, right? I better go see how Cedric doing, poor Cedric, I can't believe they roasted and boiled him alive. _Thought Elyon as, she thought of the mere image of Cedric with serious burns and scold marks that litter his body. And the horrible odor of burning flush that stuck to him like gum would to your hair. She left her spectacular room, not noticing the battered page that lay forgotten under her bed, or how important the information that was written on it really was.

* * *

Me: "I'm sooooo sorry that it super short! I'll try to make it longer next time."

Cornelia: "Yay let's hope you don't forget."

Me: "Aright I get the message, don't worry I won't forget(like I do with my homework for some reason). Please review people! And thanks for reading!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: "I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time!"

Hay Lin: "O, let me guess! Laziness took over!"

Me: "Ya, and I got abit distracted. Like yesterday I manage to get my brother friends with the poppers, Ha Ha! Last year I got Robert on the back, ha ha, but I didn't do it on purpose, since I didn't noticed he was in front of me. But this year, I did it on purpose, I got Robert 3 times! Even my brother Jose got him once. Plus I got Paul once, Ha Ha! He was running around like a pussy when he got burn by a spark from the Morning Glory, Ha Ha! But I can't believe he dropped the sparkler on the grass when he ran, Ha Ha."

Irma: "Well, that what you gotta love about popper. Their perfect to scare people, and get revenge."

Me: "Ya, anyway I don't own W.I.T.C.H. On with the story."

**Warning: May have swearing.**

**

* * *

**Hay Lin nervously stutter into school, as she searched for any sighs of the golden hair blonde, ocean colored eye comedian, and the bashful girl with beaded braids. As she maneuvers though the sea of student to her locker, she spotted at the corner of her eye the three she was tracking down. "Hey guys!" Hay Lin called out, as she slowly slurped up to them.

Irma pouted as she scanned Hay Lin's face. "Hey, Hay Lin your ok? You don't seem like your usual bubbly self." Then her eyes widen as she started to get a dramatic post. "Oh no! It must be the end of the world! Aow!" Irma blurred out as Cornelia give her a smack on the back of the head.

"It not the end of the world moron!"

"Listen girls I need you guys to come over at my place, it's about Will." Hay Lin nervously asked.

"What about Will? She's right over there. And she seems fine to me." The blonde pointed out, as Will pass by, with a small wave aimed at them.

"Uuh… that's not Will. That's her Astral Drop."

"What! What is her Astral Drop doing here? And where is Will!" Taranee inquired Hay Lin, as the rest wonder where the real Will is.

"Just meet me at the Silver Dragon, and I'll explain." Was all Hay Lin let slip, before she scurried away, leaving the three girls to ponder about what was going on. After school the girls swarmed over to the Silver Dragon.

"Well, we're here." Irma announced as they drifted in and just about to head to the basement when a certain green eyed person stepped in. Right away Cornelia sprinted over to him, and seized him into a tight hug.

"Caleb! Your ok!"

"Well, you're just in time to solve the mystery of Will not coming to school today." Irma complimented as she roamed over to the basement stairs and step into the room, with the rest following behind. Hay Lin sat at the table waiting nervously, as everyone filled the seats.

"So, where's Will?" Taranee began, as everyone seems to get ready to bust out their thoughts. Hay Lin just stared at the bed in the corner, which Irma noticed right away a sleepy form hidden under the covers.

_Hu…who could that be? It's too small to be Will. _Irma thought as she scanned the room quickly for any sighs of the redhead, then locked her eyes on the hidden figure. Just as Irma was about to replied, the covers started to quiver abit as a cute little girl, with doe like eyes popped out from under the sheets.

Her tumbling form slips off the bed, and she did a little yawn as she curiously looked around the room, then turned to Hay Lin with confused eyes. "Aunty Hay Lin? Who are they?"

"Who is that?" Cornelia asked, as the group stared at the tiny redhead, who looked oddly familiar.

"Uuh…you're not going to believe me, but that's Will."

"**What!**"

* * *

Me: "Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, since I don't have my friends to check it. So at the moment I'm on my own. 

**Kira222 a.k.a Celestial101 **I'm glade you think my story awesome.

**lily'sturmoil **I'm updating.

**draco maxima **I'm glade you think it's hilarious. Well your find out later on.

**corni1318 **I'm glade you think my story is good. Ya, I can speak in Spanish, if I didn't I won't know a single word my mom said. But I keep forgetting afew words here and there. I mostly talk in English. You're from Peru? Cool! What's it like their?

**Akatsuki Will **their's a reason why I wasn't sure about the title. I thought it would give away the idea the story was formed around. But I was wrong. Anyway if you don't get what I mean think about it. Elyon's Little Mistake. The underline should give you a clue.

**Sanji89 **I'm glade you also liked it

**Starjadenight **Ya, she is screwed on school and mom terms. But she's even more screwed being turned into a 4 year old."

Irma: "Taking care of a 4 year old should be easy!"

Me: "Probably not a good idea to say that. Anyway thanks for reading, and please leave a review!"


End file.
